


I love to be with you

by JadeEm47



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEm47/pseuds/JadeEm47
Summary: Just cute stuff about Adam and Tommy.
Relationships: Tommy Oliver/Adam Park
Kudos: 3





	I love to be with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, i hope you like it! And sorry for any writing mistakes :D

Adam was sleeping peacefully next to Tommy, curled up on his side. 

Tommy gently stroked his face, neck and shoulders. He began to kiss Adam's shoulders and neck, moving upwards to his jaw and finally onto his lips. 

The touch on his lips woke Adam. He slowly stirred awake, opening his eyes. When he opened them he met Tommy smiling at him. Adam smiled back to him and clutched more onto Tommy's side.


End file.
